Genisella
by Cherry-sama
Summary: Genisella is a young boy that is enslaved by his ruin loving sister and his evil adopted brother. Challanged by his psyhic mind, will he live to see the pleasures of the world? Or is his mind going to make life even worse? A fluffy ending. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Genisella**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia.**

(This is another of my parody on fairy tales. Not as funny as Colette and the Five Gnomelettes and, YEAH!)

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi this is the fic of **Genis**ella! 

Colette: This time the star is Genis!

Genis: (looks at script) What? The main part of this story is a GIRL?

Cherry-sama: Yeah. So?

Genis: But I'm a boy…

Yggdrasill: I know what it feels like… She assigned me a girl's part last story…

Kratos: It would seem like she has a habit of assigning the actor the opposite gender they are…

Zelos: WHAT? I'm suppost to be a girl too!

Cherry-sama: (gets mad at Zelos) What's so bad about being a girl?

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hit's over the head with a very thorny rose)

Zelos: ow ow ow ow **ow ow _ow_** OW **OW OW!**

Sheena: Please read the story…

* * *

Once upon a time in Kingdom #45 there lived a King who had a daughter who was going to become Prince, but that's not where we're focusing on… 

Once upon a time in that same Kingdom there lived a little boy who's father just died… Now the Mother of the house had gone crazy and there was one other child (besides the adopted one, or as he preferred it, the Chosen one) that could take care of the house. This family had been raised not very well (What'd ya expect from a crazy mother and a dead father?) and the kids lived under the commands of the first-born (the youngest boy was in charge of those horrid chores, those no-one-in-the-family-liked-doing chores). Unfortunately the adopted boy became a dirty pervert and always slacked off. But when the first-born won a lottery, she was stupid enough to give it all to the Scholars Association (or the S.A. as we've come to know them) and not spending it on getting a maid or two.

Then one day the King of Kingdom #59 wanted to see the head scholar (the first-born became the head scholar after donating all that money) about 'important business' and she went away for a month. While she was gone…

"**Genis**ella! Come here you brat!" Zelos yelled lying down on a bed as he looked at a 'very pretty' magazine. "Where's my punch?"

"Coming, coming," **Genis**ella said as he ran into the very-messy room of Zelos, holding a tray with one paper cup of pink liquid (supposedly punch, but it could be pink rat poison) in his hand.

Now **Genis**ella was a magic user. He used magic to help with his long chores. Sometimes he would have visions which would tell him what would happen 5 seconds into the future, but he kept this a secret…

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"If it _were_ a secret, it wouldn't be anymore!" Genis nagged at the author/narrator.

"Well, _sorry!_" Cherry-sama said.

(back to main storyline)

* * *

"Well," Zelos said making hand gestures to bring the punch over while burying himself in the magazine. 

"Okay, okay," **Genis**ella said making the paper cup of punch float over a few empty slurpie cups, an over used T.V., and a very dirty pillow, before getting to Zelos.

**_Someone is at the door… _**instantly ran through his mind as Zelos grabbed the paper cup.

"-Glug, glug-" Zelos gulped down his punch. (Yes it was punch.)

A sudden 'Ding-Dong' was heard…

"Answer the door, twerp." Zelos commanded throwing his paper cup at an over flowing trash bin of paper cups.

"O—okay?" **Genis**ella said putting his hand on his forehead as he ran out of the room.

**_It's a prank. More chores…_** were his sudden and random thoughts as he ran though the hallway.

"He—hello?" **Genis**ella stammered opening the door.

No one there. He figured he should go back inside when a drop of something hit the floor behind him.

"Wha?" **Genis**ella started as he turned around.

He examined the droplet. (With magic, not with his hand.)

**_Egg. There's no doubt about it, but from where…_** **Genis**ella thought.

Then, 'CRACK!' an egg hit his head and he saw the reason why. A man (Yep! It's the mayor from Iselia.) had thrown an egg at him, then ran off yelling "TAKE THAT YOU HALF-ELF!"

"Why you! Ohhh… great…" **Genis**ella said running after the man/mayor and then looking at his house.

Not only had the man/mayor hit **Genis**ella in the head with an egg, he had egged his house, looks like **Genis**ella has to clean it up…

**_How did I know that?_** **Genis**ella thought as he cleaned up the mess…

* * *

But meanwhile in the castle the Prince had been dubbed King since her father and mother died… 

"I'm tired of this…" King Presea (yep, I mean King) stated sitting in her royal chair.

"Do you mean about ruling the Kingdom?" Duke Regal Bryant asked.

"Yes." Presea said standing up from her chair, and walking over to a nearby window.

"Would you like to give command to someone else?" Duke Regal suggested.

"Yes, but not to someone that I won't be able to keep an eye on…" Presea said starting to pace around the room. "I need to find someone who is able to take command along with me, some who can be capable to work for the Kingdom…"

Then King Presea got an idea…

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter one! 

Lloyd: That was a shorter chapter than in your other story…

Colette: And it's so…_serious_!

Cherry-sama: I'm trying not to make this into an oneshot, Lloyd! And I've been TRYING to add humor, Colette… but I just can't!

Zelos: Maybe you need to make the narrator fall for someone in the story.

Cherry-sama: Fall for someone?

Colette: Who did you have in mind for Cherry-sama?

Zelos: Like the guy that she pretends to hate.

Lloyd: Get to the point…

Zelos: Like…me. (grabs Cherry-sama and hugs her)

Cherry-sama: HOW DARE YOU!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hits Zelos over the head with a rose bush)

Zelos: ow ow ow ow **ow ow _ow_** OW **OW OW!**

Sheena: Way to go Cherry-sama!

Colette: Why is Cherry-sama mad?

Lloyd: I'll tell you later…

Sheena: Please review. Go Cherry-sama!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Awww... Only one review? I feel so unloved... Well here's another Chapter of Genisella!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Cinderella. If I did, this would be a disney movie.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome to another Chapter of **Genis**ella! 

Genis: Why is it whenever you spell **Genis**ella that you put bold on the 'Genis' part?

Cherry-sama: It's so the readers see that it's 'Genis' then 'ella' and not 'Geni' then 'sella'.

Genis: Why does it matter?

Zelos: Quiet Brat!

Cherry-sama: You have NO right to talk to Genis that way!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hits Zelos over the head with a rose bush)

Sheena: Didn't you use that last time?

Cherry-sama: I don't care if I did.

Zelos: ow ow **ow ow _ow_** OW **OW OW**!

Sheena: Please read the story…

* * *

Where we last left our heroine, he— 

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

"HEROINE! I'm no girl!" Genis complained

"But the main character in Cinderella was a girl named Ella." Cherry-sama explained.

"I thought it was a girl named Cinderella." Genis noted.

"They always call her Cinderella but her real name is Ella." Cherry-sama stated.

"But why do they call her Cinderella?" Genis asked.

"Because she was always by the cinders. Now GET IN THE STORY!" Cherry-sama yelled.

"Fine, fine…" Genis said waving his hands up in the air.

(back to the main storyline)

* * *

Where we last left our _(yells so Genis can hear)_ **HERO**, he was cleaning up his house that just got egged. But that is not what we're focusing on…

* * *

Just then King Presea had an idea… 

"Regal…" King Presea asked turning away from the window she was looking at. "What if I prepare a ball for all the young men in Kingdom # 45 to find a supportive husband?" King Presea asked Grand duke Regal Bryant.

"That could be arranged if you wish your highness." Regal replied.

"Good…" King Presea said turning back towards the nearby window.

"When should it be?" Regal asked bowing to the King.

"Tonight…" King Presea confirmed.

"As you wish…" Regal said leaving the room.

* * *

Now **Genis**ella had just finished cleaning up the mess that the **_stupid_** man had started, when a carriage arrived in front of where **Genis**ella was standing. Then the door to the carriage opened… 

_(Door handle to carriage jiggles a little, then a lot)_

"ARGGGG! I Can't Get This _(insert swearword here)_ Door To Open!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ummm….." **Genis**ella said. "Is the door stuck?"

"_No._" Lloyd said with very obvious sarcasm.

"Ohhh…Okay then…" **Genis**ella said taking him seriously.

"OF COURSE IT IS! NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Lloyd yelled at **Genis**ella.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" **Genis**ella asked.

"…"

"It's stuck again…" Kratos, the driver, said to **Genis**ella. "If we leave him in there much longer, he'll…"

A loud crash was heard and the carriage door was smashed to bits with splinters flying everywhere.

"Lloyd!" Kratos scolded, "How many times must I tell you? Never break open the carriage door with your swords! Now the King Presea must buy us a new one, and they are expensive!"

"But the carriage Oxygen supply was getting low! What do you want me to do? Suffocate?" Lloyd explained.

"Um… Hello?" **Genis**ella whispered.

"All mom's work to save my exsphere would have been for nothing then." Lloyd noted.

"But Lloyd, you mustn't break down the door like that! That's $2000.00 MORE gald we owe them!" Kratos told Lloyd.

"But Dad, which is more important? Life or money?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"Excuse me…" **Genis**ella asked.

"Hmm….?" Kratos looked at **Genis**ella, soon Lloyd followed.

"Why are you here?" **Genis**ella asked blankly.

"To give a message to your household…" Kratos replied.

"So we can pay off a part of our debt!" Lloyd piped in but quickly wiped the look off his face when Kratos shot him a glare.

"Ummm… What kind of message?" **Genis**ella asked changing the topic.

"A message for every young guy in the Kingdom #45!" Lloyd told **Genis**ella.

"It's for a royal ball, all the men are invited." Kratos added.

"Dad?"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Why aren't we invited?" Lloyd asked.

Genisella thought it was obvious that they had not been invited because they owed such a large debt to the King.

"…C'mon son," Kratos said dragging Lloyd into the carriage, "we have more households to go to…"

"Wha? Wait!" Lloyd stammered. "I don't want to go in there, I might cut myself! (Remember the splinters?)"

"That's not my fault." Kratos said pushing Lloyd into the splintered carriage.

"But it was life or death! What was I suppose to do!" Lloyd retorted back.

**Genis**ella didn't know what to say. He was just invited to a royal ball! He had never been out of the house that often (only to get mail and groceries). This was perfect! But then…

**_Zelos is also invited… He'll surly make fun of me there…But…_** **Genis**ella thought. **_No!_** **_I won't let Zelos ruin my evening there…I'll have more fun then he ever will at that ball…_**

When 'SPLAT!' something gooey hit his head. Yes, it was the man again (mayor of Iselia) and he had indeed hit **Genis**ella on the head with an egg…

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter 2! It's more insane isn't it? 

Genis: (Wipes head on towel) Tell me Cherry-sama; so far the mayor has hit me in the head with an egg in each chapter, will this continue?

Cherry-sama: Probably, why?

Genis: Do you think that I _like_ getting hit in the head with an egg?

Zelos: Quiet brat! We don't care what you think!

Cherry-sama: OF COURSE WE DO!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (steamrolls Zelos with rose bushes)

Genis: Ouch…

Zelos: ow ow ow **ow _ow ow _**OW **OW _OW!_**

Colette: Is it just me or is Cherry-sama always hitting Zelos over the head with roses in this fic?

Lloyd: Hey you're right!

Mayor of Iselia: (throws egg at Genis's head) TAKE THAT YOU HALF-ELF!

Cherry-sama: (steamrolls Mayor of Iselia)

Mayor of Iselia: ow **ow** OW!

Zelos: (flat) Welcome to the club…

Sheena: Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you...**

**inyuasha fangirl: MWAHAHAHAHA! I luuuvvv to torture Genis in this!But it's more fun with Zelos!**

**Zelos: hey...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, for if I did I would be insane!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And Welcome to Chapter three of **Genis**ella! 

Genis: Why do you always say 'hi' at the beginning of each Chapter?

Cherry-sama: Um….

Zelos: So people think your nice while you do 'things' backstage.

Genis: 'Things'?

Sheena: What do you mean by 'things'…

Cherry-sama: Ack! You _knew_!

Zelos: Yep. (gives sly grin)

Genis & Sheena: What are you talking about?

Cherry-sama: Nothing…

Zelos: She's having an affair with some guy. (gives another sly grin)

Cherry-sama: WHAT! NO!

Zelos: Then what _were_ you referring to?

Drieldwin: She's hasn't been paying attention in Computers class…

Cherry-sama: ACK! SHHH!

Genis: What has she been doing?

Drieldwin: Getting 'Tales of Symphonia' display pictures from this good site…

Genis: Of who?

Cherry-sama: Of—.

Zelos: Awwww…thank you Cherry-sama…(insert heart here)

Cherry-sama: What! They're not of you!

Zelos:Six or soof them are. (True fact)

Cherry-sama: But there are more!

Zelos: _Sure… _(hugs Cherry-sama)

Cherry-sama: HOW DARE YOU!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hits Zelos over the head with a 'Weed Whacker')

Zelos: ow **ow ow _ow_** OW **OW**!

Genis: How display pictures does she have of us?

Drieldwin: I think it's about 60…

Cherry-sama: 67.

Sheena: Please read the story…

* * *

Where we last left our hero he had just got hit in the head with an egg. But **Genis**ella thought as egg yoke dripped down his face… 

**_I should tell Zelos about the ball…_** **Genis**ella thought as the eggshell splattered from his head to the ground. **_And there's nothing he can do to stop me from going…_**

As **Genis**ella walked into the house he thought he should find Zelos. He went up the stairs and into his room (where he usually was) only to find that he wasn't there.

**_Where is he now…?_** **Genis**ella thought as he saw the latest issue of 'Stripers Magazine' (think of stripers on a higher notch) not being looked at by Zelos. **_Where else would he be?_**

**Genis**ella just thought of something…

**_He has stopped using his T.V. ever since it got punch spilled on it…_** (Guess why.) **_So he's been using the big screen T.V. downstairs…_**

Using his knowledge he decided to go downstairs…when…

**_I won't go…_** went through his mind as he went down the last set of stairs. But then he paused. **_What does that mean? I won't go? Does it mean that I won't go down the stairs? Well I'm going to prove this thought wrong! _**He thought as went down the stairs.

There Zelos was. But he wasn't watching T.V. (I wonder why…) but playing video games.

"Um… Zelos?" **Genis**ella said looking as Zelos played (yes it was) 'Tales of Symphonia'.

"Don't disturb me twerp!" Zelos said keeping his eyes glued to the T.V. as he made the 'red headed' character attack a 'penguin.'

"But there's a ball—" **Genis**ella started.

"Shut up!" Zelos said raising his voice as the 'short half-elf' use magic to the 'penguin'.

"And all the men are—" **Genis**ella said trying to continue.

"WHAT PART OF 'SHUT UP' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Zelos said as he stood up and turned away from the T.V.

"N—none of it." **Genis**ella said starting to tremble.

"Then _why_ did you bother me!" Zelos yelled as sat back down.

"There is a message from the King Presea." **Genis**ella finally told Zelos about. "We're both invited to a ball!"

"Oooohhh…" Zelos said turning back to the screen and made the 'end of battle' thingy appear. "You can't come…"

"What! WHY!" **Genis**ella asked the pervert who was making the 'red headed swordsmen' run across the screen and into the forest.

"Because you'll make me look like an idiot (hence the name 'idiot chosen') when I go…" Zelos explained while powering up a yellow bar on the top left part of the screen by standing on a plant.

"Fine…By the way…"

"Hmm…?"

"Why aren't you watching T.V.?"

"There are no good (in other words, perverted) shows on…" Zelos said as another 'battle' popped up.

"Okay…" **Genis**ella said trying hard not to show his anger to Zelos and he walked back up the stairs.

"Oooh. **Genis**ella!" Zelos called out to **Genis**ella. "Can you do my laundry? And get me my punch?"

"Fine…" **Genis**ella called back to Zelos.

**_So that's what my thought meant…I won't be able to go to the ball… _Genis**ella said as he climbed back up the stairs, then a tear trickled down his face. **_I guess I'll never be of high society…_**

He had just finished getting into his old and battered up closet (it's his room, two belong to Raine and the rest belong to Zelos) when he bent down and started to cry…

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"Cry! In front of all these readers! NO WAY!" Genis complained.

"If you don't cry then you won't meet Presea and you won't kiss her in the end!" Cherry-sama reported

"W—what! I get—t to kiss Pre—sea?" Genis said blushing madly.

"Only if you cry."

"Um…(blush)…okay…WAHHHHH!" Genis started to cry only so he could kiss Presea (awww, cute).

"Ouchie…Not that loud…" Cherry-sama said covering her ears.

(Back to main storyline.)

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Genis**ella cried while hoping to kiss Presea. 

Look Genis, that is **WAY** to loud. I'm in my narrator chair and that's all the way back at the other end of the studio! Plus I think that those— erp! Drieldwin? Way are you looking at me like that?

"_(faintly over intercom)_ These guys have busy lives and it's best if you don't nag them over the intercom, just keep with the story…" apparently Drieldwin said.

Since when did you care about my fic! You're barely even in the story…

"Ummm…Guys? I'd like to get this over with…" **Genis**ella said to the narrator.

Ohh… right… Sorry! Anyways… When all of a sudden, a very **graceful** fairy person came down to help poor **Genis**ella…

"Hi! I'm your fairy god person-that-isn't-related-to-you-at-all!" Colette exclaimed (at least the graceful part is right…I hope…) with her (not fairy) angel wings out.

"Ohh… Hi." **Genis**ella greeted.

"I'm here to bring you to the ball in this pumpkin carriage that's very expensive!" Colette said pointing to a carriage outside the window.

There it was. A very pumpkin like carriage that appeared right in front of Zelos.

"Oooo!" **Genis**ella could hear Zelos squeal outside. "I'll take this very pumpkin like carriage to the ball!"

The carriage rode off and Zelos got to the ball before **Genis**ella did.

"Umm… I'll make you a new one!" Colette said bringing **Genis**ella down in front of the house and showed him a very cool pumpkin like carriage just like the one before.

Colette walked over to the carriage and tripped. She ended up smashing the carriage to bits on her impact…(nope the graceful part wasn't correct…)

"Oh-no… I think I broke it…" Colette said looking at the now **broken** pumpkin like carriage.

"Why don't you carry me instead…?" **Genis**ella suggested.

"Okay! But first you must get better clothes so you don't look very much like your self!" Colette said making hand gestures so that it changed his clothes.

"Can I go yet?"

"Yes we may!"

And with that Colette picked up **Genis**ella and they flew up to the castle…

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's chapter three! 

Colette: Yep!

Zelos: Am I gonna find some cute hunnies at the ball?

Cherry-sama: Yep.

Zelos: Are you one of them?

Cherry-sama: Do you think **I'LL** be one of your groupies?

Zelos: uh-oh… _(runs away)_

Colette: Aren't you going to be running after him?

Cherry-sama: Nah… I think that it would be cool to be a groupie… I wonder what it's like?

Sheena: Trust me… I bet it's not good…

Lloyd: _(walks in)_ Why is Zelos hiding under my kitchen sink whimpering, "Please don't find me…" over and over again?

Cherry-sama: O.o

Colette: I think you scared him…

Cherry-sama: Why? I wasn't mad or anything…

Sheena: I think he's scared of getting hurt by you…

Cherry-sama: Oooohhh… Okay…

Lloyd: Aren't you gonna get him out of there?

Cherry-sama: He's scared of me so if I try to get him out he'll just stay there.

Sheena: Don't mind us… Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Gotta love that fluffyness!) :D**

**Thank you...**

**inuyasha fangirl: Yes he will. Because everybody likes Genis more than Magneius!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphoniabut if I did then Magenius would get a haircut by a barbor holding achainsaw! _(holds cahinsaw)_ MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome to another chapter of **Genis**ella! 

Sheena: And today the **Genis**ella cast will celebrate Zelos's birthday!

Cherry-sama: It's his Birthday today? O.o

Sheena: Yes… You didn't know?

Cherry-sama: Well…no…I'm just the narrator/author of this story…

Sheena: Well nobody's really given him any presents yet… He's still whimpering under the sink…

Colette: _(runs in)_ Cherry-sama! Sheena! We got him out!

Cherry-sama: How?

Colette: We got your yearbook photo and taped it to the cupboard door.

Sheena: And?

Colette: The last I saw of him was that he was running in that direction. _(points at place, somwhere)_

Zelos: _(comes running in the opposite direction)_ ...ahhhhHHHHHH!

Cherry-sama: O.O Did he just run around the world by foot!

Sheena: But the world is made up of mostly water. He would sink!

Colette: He could of used his angel wings…

Zelos: _(stops running beside Colette)_ Oh, yeah… I forgot about those… _(starts flying)_

Sheena: O.O Ether he ran REALLY fast or he ran on the ocean floor…

Zelos: _(flies over to Sheena)_ I didn't get wet at all… _(flies up)_

Raine: _(walks over)_ That's scientifically impossible!

Sheena: Please read the story…

* * *

Where we last left our hero, he was flying over to the ball. And he was enjoying it. The sweet scent of the cool night breeze blowing through his hair as the full moon gazed upon him and Colette. Small clouds drifted by as the stars twinkled closely beside the moon. Now as they finally approached the castle… 

**_That was the night were everything when wrong…_** went through his mind. **_What? What does that mean? _**He thought back to the random thought. **_This night will be perfect! Nothing will spoil my night!_**

They landed in front of the castle door and Colette told **Genis**ella…

"Now …_-huff-_…I have to be somewhere by 1 am… So we'll be leaving at midnight…" Colette panted to **Genis**ella.

"Okay…" **Genis**ella said looking at the nearby clock tower.

The hands on the clock tower were pointing in two different directions. One pointed straight up and the other pointing at a ninety-degree angle.

**_Nine o'clock…_** **Genis**ella thought as he looked at the clock tower. **_I have three hours till I have to go…_**

"I'll be…_-huff-_… waiting for you behind these bushes…" Colette panted while pointing at a patch of bushes.

"Okay…I'll be here." **Genis**ella confirmed as he walked to the doorway.

* * *

As **Genis**ella walked in the door, he saw the wonders of the palace. The marble pillars of pink and white on either side of him as he walked down the royal red carpet. Pairs of guards on either side of him. Surely this was paradise for **Genis**ella, but what he saw ahead was nothing compared to that. There standing in front of him was the King having a dance with a tall old man (yep! It's the mayor of Iselia!). Now **Genis**ella didn't know that the pink haired girl was King Presea so he decided to try to have a dance with her. But meanwhile in the crowd, by the punch bowl… 

"…And the Pig says to the Horse 'Hey fella! Why the long face?' " Zelos said holding a cup of punch, while being in the center of a large crowd of girls.

Yep it was Zelos. He was entertaining his 'groupies' (weren't guys only invited? O.o How did they get there?)with some really bad jokes. But they laughed anyways. He was the only person (besides King Presea) who was getting attention. Then he asked a blond girl…

"Hi hunnie. (insert heart here) Wanna dance?" Zelos asked holding out his hand to the young blond.

"Well…I have to go by my script… So…um…okay?" Cherria (yep it's Cherry-sama!) said while Zelos grabbed her hand and started dancing with her.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

"If Cherry-sama is out there, then who is the narrator?" Lloyd asked Colette.

"OH, maybe she voice recorded herself and now she's playing it over the intercom!" Colette replied.

"No, Drieldwin is narrator until Cherry-sama comes back to do it." Sheena said walking by.

"Oh…" Colette paused.

"I was so sure that we had figured it out…" Lloyd said disappointed.

(back to the main storyline)

* * *

Now **Genis**ella was getting up the nerve to dance with Presea when… 

"Thank you sir." King Presea said to the mayor of Iselia then she walked over to **Genis**ella.

"Um…_-blush-_…May I have this dance with you?" **Genis**ella said blushing madly.

"Yes you may." Presea answered dully.

With that **Genis**ella held out his hand and they started to dance. **Genis**ella was in heaven. He was dancing with the prettiest girl he had seen in his life (even better looking then the girls in 'Stripers Magazine'). Then 'CRACK!' he felt the same gooey feeling…

"TAKE THAT YOU HALF-ELF!"yelled the Mayor of Iselia.

Apparently he had (again) thrown an egg at **Genis**ella's head. Then two guards came, grabed him by the armsand took/dragged him out of the castle.

"Sorry about that…" Presea apologized. "Do you want me to help you get that off?"

"No… It's okay… I'll get it off myself…" Genisella said as he walked over to a door that labeled 'Garden' above it.

Presea followed him; after all, it was sort of her fault that had happened, and also because she thought that he was hot. (Awwww…) So **Genis**ella realized she was following her and thought…

"I'm sorry…" Presea said as she walked over to **Genis**ella.

"No, really… I'm not worth your time…" **Genis**ella said as he sat down on one of the stone benches.

"Here, let me help you…" Presea said sitting down beside him.

"No, really, I've got it." **Genis**ella said while holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers to make the egg rise up from his hair.

Presea gazed in awe as she saw **Genis**ella move his fingers to make the egg reconfigure into its shell. As the egg mended its shell she asked…

"How are you able to do that…?" Presea asked as the repaired egg plopped into **Genis**ella's hand.

"I'm a magic user, I've been able to do this since I was a kid…" **Genis**ella replied as he lightly tossed the egg around in his hands.

"I've never met a magic user before…" Presea said as she gazed up at the moon. "It's amazing…"

Then, the clock tower chimed. It's hand read ten o'clock.

"Somebody should replace that clock tower…" Presea said gazing upon it. "Or at least set it to the right time…"

"Oh? What time is it supposed to be?"

"Twelve o'clock…"

"Twelve o'clock!" **Genis**ella said jumping to his feet. "I've got to go…"

"What? Why?" Presea asked, startled by the boy.

"I've got to meet someone right now…" **Genis**ella said to Presea.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not…" then **Genis**ella thought of something. "Here. Keep this to remember me." **Genis**ella said as he hand Presea the egg.

"But I'll probably forget your face then…"

"Here." **Genis**ella said as he heard the clock tower rang again.

The egg formed into **Genis**ella's face and hair, by using magic of course.

"Keep that to remember me by…" **Genis**ella told running into the castle.

"Good-bye…" Presea softly whispered to herself.

**

* * *

Genisella ran though the front hallway. He ran as fast as he could, making wrinkles in the royal red carpet with each and every step he made. **

**_If only I hadn't told Zelos about the ball then he would have had more time with that girl…_Genis**ella thought as he ran out the front door. **_How could I be so stupid!_**

He ran over to the bushes were Colette said she would be. He looked inside. The clock chimed twice more.

**_Where is she?_** **Genis**ella thought, as he saw no sign of the fairy. **_She said she would be here…_**

Then Colette came back from behind **Genis**ella.

"Where were you!" **Genis**ella yelled at Colette.

"In the washroom. But why are you here?" Colette asked **Genis**ella.

"Someone told me that the clock tower is two hours behind!" **Genis**ella told Colette.

"Oh… Okay…" Colette realized and with that she picked up **Genis**ella and they flew off from the castle.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter four! 

Zelos: Say Cherry-sama…

Cherry-sama: Yes…?

Zelos: You still haven't given me a birthday present.

Cherry-sama: Isn't not beating you up enough?

Zelos: I had something else in mind. (gives sly grin)

Cherry-sama: ……………… What are you thinking of…?

Zelos: Do you **really** wanna know?

Cherry-sama: ... Yes………

Zelos: Are you positive?

Cherry-sama: Yes………………

Zelos: (kisses Cherry-sama for five minutes)

Cherry-sama: WHY YOU—!

Celes: (writes on tally sheet) That makes 2049…

Cherry-sama: What?

Celes: That's the number of times he kissed girls without them even liking him much…

Cherry-sama: o.O

Zelos: That's right! (kisses Cherry-sama again)

Celes: 2050…

Sheena: Aren't I on that list…?

Celes: Yep. 4 times…

Sheena: 4! I only counted 2!

Celes: He kissed you twice when you were asleep.

Sheena: ZELOS!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Sheena: (hits Zelos over the head with Kratos's shield)

Kratos: Be careful! That cost me 5000000.00 gald!

Cherry-sama: Grrr… Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Notice: Gnomelette Vow contest! Send in you're original Vows today! Look on my profile for detales.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, for if I did then I will make the whole world of Symphonia BURN, BABY! BURN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: This is (sniff) the last Chapter of **Genis**ella… 

Sheena: So why are you crying?

Cherry-sama: Because it's the last Chapter of **Genis**ella!

Sheena: But aren't you going to do Tales of Symphonia version of Sleeping Beauty?

Cherry-sama: Yes, duh!

Sheena: Then why are you sad? This isn't your last story like this…

Cherry-sama: **You** might not have had fun acting in this, but I had!

Sheena: Butyour sistersaid that she liked Colette and the Five Gnomelettes better…

Zelos: _(comes out of nowhere and spray paints the words 'I AM ZELOS' on the white background and on Cherry-sama as well as if she wasn't there)_

Sheena: That was random…

Cherry-sama: ZELOS! YOU GOT PAINT ON MY SHIRT!

Zelos: uh-oh… _(starts to fly)_

Cherry-sama: COME BACK HERE! _(chases Zelos on the ground)_

Sheena: Please read the story… Not the words Zelos wrote on the wall and Cherry-sama…

* * *

Presea sat in the carriage. It was mostly red with yellow/golden lining but it had a blue seats. She sat with her head down; clutching the egg the boy had left her. Lightly tossing it from one hand to the other. It still had that face of him carved into it. She was staring at it half-heartedly. Her thoughts were on that one boy. 

**_Will I ever see him again?_** Presea thought as she stared into the face, that stared right back at her. **_I hope so…_**

* * *

At the other end of the kingdom, was the house that **Genis**ella lived in, in other words, the Sage Mansion… 

"TWERP!" Zelos yelled on his bed, as he looked at the magazine that he was so fond of. "GET ME MORE PUNCH!"

"Yes, yes…" **Genis**ella mumbled as he entered the room, holding in his hand, the tray with the punch on it.

"Well?" Zelos asked as he made the familiar hand motions.

"Alright already!" **Genis**ella as he made the punch float over to Zelos.

"Good. You've gotten better since when you first tried this." Zelos said as he grabbed the punch from thin air.

**Genis**ella remembered the times when he spilled the punch on Zelos, and then Zelos would make him wash his shirts. **Genis**ella didn't mind these times but he deeply regretted the time the punch fell on Zelos's T.V…

* * *

(flashback)

"_TWERP! YOU SPILLED PUNCH ON MY T.V.!" Zelos yelled at **Genis**ella._

"_Sorry! I'm sorry!" **Genis**ella exclaimed as he clamed his arms around his head._

"_You'd better be!" Zelos exclaimed as he grabbed…something…_

(end of flashback)

* * *

Genisella felt to see if the goose egg had disappeared yet. He felt the familiar bump with the imprint of the baseball bat that he had been hit with. He would have looked like an idiot if that girl had seen him when it was still visible. 

**_That girl…_** Genisella thought of that perfect moment with her. How he longed to see her again… **_She was beautiful…_**

"Brat…?" Zelos asked as he gulped down his punch, looking at **Genis**ella.

"Yes?"

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"The one you had when you were looking at the floor…"

There was a moment of silence as the doorbell rang.

"Oh geez…" Zelos said as he looked out his window.

"What?"

"The King is searching for some person… If I'm lucky, she'll think that person is me…" Zelos said as he combed his hair and made himself look good (in his eyes).

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

"What do you mean 'in his eyes'?" Zelos asked the authoress, with little puppy dog eyes.

"I mean that you made yourself look hot in your eyes. Not others." Cherry-sama said as she whapped the script for **Genis**ella over his head, still having part of the letter '**M**'spray paintedred on her shirt.

"Owchie… what did you hit me for?" Zelos asked as he rubbed his head from the impact.

"I'm still mad at you for what you did to me at the begining-of-this-chapter **AND** what you did last-ending-of-chapter-thingy!" Cherry-sama said as she crossed her arms.

"You mean this?" Zelos asked as he approached Cherry-sama, with his arms outstretched.

Then all of a sudden, Zelos got hit with a 'Thunder Blade' attack, making him fall to the ground.

"You know, I **am** the authoress… I do get smarter, unlike you do apparently." Cherry-sama said as she stepped on Zelos's back, making a footprint on his shirt, marking/proving her victory.

"Awww…"

(back to main storyline…)

* * *

"…What does the King look like?" **Genis**ella asked. 

"Not a question that you should ask." Zelos replied, whipping the punch off his lips. "After all, she is a king, and what are you? Merely a little parshal/half-brother of mine. She is much too sophisticated to hang around you."

"Okay…" **Genis**ella said as he dropped his head.

"If she doesn't think that I am that man, then **I** shall move onward. I already have my eyes on this one blonde chick…" Zelos told **Genis**ella as he straightened out his shirt. "And she's wide open for me. She liked dancing with me!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Cherry-sama exclaimed in Zelos's ear.

"Just because you're blonde doesn't mean that I was referring to you!" Zelos whimpered as he covered his ear.

"But I was the only one you danced with last night." Cherry-sama stated.

"And you did come to the room with me too (for those of you that haven't taken these perverted classes then you don't want to know what I'm referring to)…" Zelos muttered as he recalled last night's events.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Cherry-sama yelled louder. "I DID NOT!"

"You didn't? Maybe it was some other blonde chick… But I was sure it was you I was referring to…" Zelos pondered as he put his hand on his chin.

"So you admit that you were referring to me before?"

"Uhhh…"

"PERVERT!" Cherry-sama yelled at Zelos as he bonked him over the head with the baseball bat he used on Genis.

"That brings back painful memories…" Genis added as he rubbed his head.

(back to main storyline…)

* * *

Then the doorbell rang numerous times. Apparently the person at the door was getting very tired of waiting for Zelos to answer it. 

"You get the living room set up for the King." Zelos demanded.

"Alright…" **Genis**ella drooped.

Zelos ran downstairs as **Genis**ella got the living room ready for the king. He made the feather duster get ride of all the dust as he vacumed the floor. But as Zelos answered the door (door... FLOOR! I made a rhyme!)…

"Welcome to the Sage Mansion!" Zelos greeted as he let Presea and her guards (including Kratos and Lloyd, they have a dept to pay off) walk through the door. "Is anything wrong, your highness?" 

"Hmm? No…" Presea mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"Well… Would you like to come in?" Zelos offered. "Here, come this way."

Zelos led them to the living room, as if it was freshly cleaned, by something…

**_Maybe magic…_** Presea thought hopefully. **_Probably not…_**

"Now is there anything you want to know?" Zelos asked.

"No… not really… Thank you for your hospitality." Presea muttered as she held the egg in her hand.

"What's that?" Zelos asked as he pointed at the egg.

"It's the present that the boy gave me…" Presea told Zelos.

**_An egg…_** Zelos thought. **_What kind of guy would give a girl an egg?_**

The egg slipped out of her hands and on to the floor, making a large 'CRACK!' like it did on that night it hit **Genis**ella's head. Presea gasped.

"It's ruined…" she cried as a tear trickled down her face.

"Ohh… **GENIS**ELLA!" Zelos yelled with his hand cupped over his mouth. "CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

"Coming, coming…" **Genis**ella remarked as he ran into the room.

Presea looked up at him, **Genis**ella did the same back. Had found each other? (For those of you who aren't very bright then, yes they did.)

"It can't be…" muttered **Genis**ella.

"Is it…?" Presea trailed off.

They hugged. Zelos got confuzzled. **Genis**ella filled him in on the party. Zelos got mad. A man (yep it's the mayor of Iselia! Anyways…) suddenly appearing inside the house. The man threw an egg at **Genis**ella's head. There was a loud 'CRACK!'. The guards arrested the man, who had gone insane. Zelos felt heart-broken over the fact that Presea loved **Genis**ella. Zelos moved on to the girl he was earlier referring to. That girl hit him on the head with an egg. Zelosbecame lonely.

* * *

Two months later. The doorbell rang at the Sage Mansion… 

"Hi Raine!" Genis (he was renamed that by King Presea) cheerfully greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi bro!" Raine greeted back as she walked inside, holding some suitcases.

"How was your job with the King of Kingdom #59?" Genis asked.

"It wasn't all it was cracked up to be…" Raine mumbled as she dropped he suitcases on a couch. "The Castle became replaced before I got to study it, no good artifacts left in there... Where's Zelos?"

"He's sulking in his room." Genis replied as he made the suitcases fly up the stairs.

"Well bring him down here. This is news that both of you need to here." Raine exclaimed.

"Okay." Genis obeyed as he made Zelos fly out of his room.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I'm trying to feel better!" Zelos complained as he floated down to the other of the Sage Siblings.

"I was invited to a party! It says that I can bring three other people to it! Zelos, you can invite one of your girlfriends!" Raine told them.

"Maybe some other time." Zelos muttered as he landed on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Raine asked Genis.

"It's hard to explain. But I have someone I'd like to bring!" Genis exclaimed.

* * *

(inside the castle) 

"Are you ready to go, your highness?" Duke Regal Bryan asked Presea.

"I am fine. While I'm gone, I want you to watch over the kingdom for me." Presea explained as she walked out the door.

"But I thought that—!" Regal started.

The large/royal door slammed shut.

"—I was invited too…" Regal finished.

* * *

(at Kingdom #90) 

Yes the party was held at 9:00 pm. Anyways 7 humans, 2 half elves, and 5 Gnomelettes were invited to the party. Lanterns danced in the cool breeze as fireworks went off. Up on the stage a Crazy Psychopath (Zelos) was dancing.

"Some punch, gimmie!" said Cranky, the Gnomelette,in a suit.

"Why are all of you guys talking like that?" Genis asked.

"Gnomelette Vow # 797 979:" Grumpy, the Gnomelette,started.

"When you go to fancy parties, always talk like Yoda!" Grouchy, the Gnomelette,finished.

"Who's Yoda?" Colette asked.

"I think this is Yoda," Lloyd said pointing at a green, wrinkly, old alien with big ears.

"Help you, may I?" asked Yoda.

"Fascinating! I must study and dissect it at once!" Raine exclaimed as she chased Yoda.

"Ahhh!" yelled Yoda as Raine chased him.

"…" Kratos said.

"…" Presea said.

"Hey…" Genis paused as he walked over to Colette.

"Yes?" Colette asked.

"I remember you! You were the fairy god person-that-isn't-related-to-me-at-all!" Genis exclaimed as Raine chased Yoda even faster.

"What? I don't remember that, but I do remember that you were the famed wise wizard of Kingdom #45!" Colette exclaimed as Yoda flew up in the air, out of Raine's reach.

"I do live in Kingdom #45, but I am no wise wizard. Not yet." Genis told Colette as Raine swore under her breath.

"That's strange…"

* * *

Cherry-sama: THE END! 

Genis: I thought you said you we were going to kiss in the end?

Cherry-sama: Oops... I forgot...

Genis: And what was with that nonsense on the Wise Wizard thing?

Colette: And why did he think that I was a fairy god person-that-isn't-related-to-him-at-all?

Cherry-sama: It all has to do with the alternate reality through Yuan/the magic mirror.

Yuan: You mean that I'm currently standing in another reality?

Cherry-sama: Yep! That is where Sleeping Beauty takes place!

Yuan: Martel's in here too?

Cherry-sama: Yep!

Yuan: (sniff) MARTELLLLLLL! _(walks away, crying, amazingly)_

Yggdrasill: Hey! I'm working on her revival here! GET BACK HERE AND I'LL GET THAT COLETTE GIRL!

Colette: Ekkk!

Lloyd: I'll save you!

Cherry-sama: …Maybe having two stories happening at/in the same time/world was a bad idea…

Sheena: You'd better believe it.

Cherry-sama: I'm going to get myself a hotdog! _(walks off)_

Sheena: Get me one to! I like lots of Mustard!_(notices readers)_ Oh, please review.


End file.
